


Vulnerability does not mean weakness

by Bisexuallama



Series: Beautiful consequences [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: "I'm pregnant"The blonde's left eye twitched a little. "What?"The canary bit her bottom lip. "I said, I'm p-""I heard what you said" Laurel nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "How pregnant are you exactly?"Dinah stood up from the stool. She lifted her shirt to reveal that her washboard abs have been replaced by a baby bump.Laurel poked the woman in her stomach. "Are you sure you're not just getting fat?"
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Series: Beautiful consequences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Vulnerability does not mean weakness

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: There will be a detailed discussion of past rape in this chapter. If you're not comfortable just skip this one :)

"I'm pregnant" 

The blonde's left eye twitched a little. "What?" 

The canary bit her bottom lip. "I said, I'm p-" 

"I heard what you said" Laurel nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "How pregnant are you exactly?" 

Dinah stood up from the stool. She lifted her shirt to reveal that her washboard abs have been replaced by a baby bump. 

Laurel poked the woman in her stomach. "Are you sure you're not just getting fat?" 

"Oh my g- yes I'm sure" The brunette said, slapping the other canary on her hand, making her pull her finger away from her stomach. "And it's yours" 

"What's mine?" The blonde asked. She knew what the woman was talking about, she was just scared for it to be true. 

"This baby" Dinah sat back down. "That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time" 

Laurel got off of the stool she was sitting in. She pinched her arm to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream. Unfortunately, instead of waking up, she just felt pain on her arm. The blonde looked at the mother of her possible unborn child. 

"I demand a paternity test" She crossed her arms. 

Dinah mirrored the other woman's actions. "Why? I already told you that this baby is yours" 

"You could be lying" 

Laurel immediately regretted saying that as soon as she saw the hurt look the brunette had on her face. 

"I'm not lying" The canary said, hugging herself protectively while looking down at her feet. 

"I want to believe you, but have you ever considered that Vincent might be the father to your child?" 

"Trust me, it's not his" 

"How are you so sure about that?" 

"Because he's not exactly capable of having kids" Dinah said, resting her arm on the counter. "Vince was sterile. He told me that when we first met. Although, now that I think about it, it could have been a lie" She nervously bit on her fingernails. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Vinnie had a rough past. He didn't tell me everything and most of what he told me turned out to be a lie" Dinah put her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants. "So, everytime we had sex, I would take a birth control pill just in case" 

"But if he was really sterile, that would've made you unable to have a kid with him" Laurel said. "Wait. Did you not want kids?" 

"Not at first" The canary admitted. "But when Vinnie died for the first time, I was so alone. I had no one. It stayed like that for a while before I met team Arrow, but before that, I had this sort of..hole in my heart that I felt could only be replaced by a kid" 

"Touching" The blonde said before she placed her thumb between her teeth. "Are you..going to keep the baby? I can make an appointment for you to get an abortion if y-" 

The brunette scoffed. "No. Absolutely not" She spat angrily, placing her hand on her stomach. 

"Come on, D. Be reasonable about this" Laurel pleaded. She took a step closer to the other woman, only for the latter to take a step back in return. "If you have this child, you can't be the Black Canary anymore. Ever" 

"You think I don't know that? I've thought about this for the past few weeks. When, not if, I have this baby, I'm going to be a mother. So that means no more fighting enemies and criminals, no more dangerous trips to remote islands and no more being a vigilante. I can live without all of that, but I can't live knowing that I could have had a child that I actually wanted this time. I.. I won't go through that again, Laurel" Dinah breathed heavily as her voice became weaker. She blinked causing the tears that welled up in her eyes to fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away with the palms of her hands. "I don't care if you want to be in this baby's life or not, but I'm not getting rid of it. I'm doing this with or without you" 

The former villain walked over to the window. She looked at Star City from above while crossing her arms over her chest. "Last time we had sex was four weeks ago. The first time was one week before that, so by now you're probably five weeks pregnant. You'd have to be at least seven weeks pregnant before the doctor can perform a paternity test"

"Does that mean..?" 

Laurel sighed. "If there's even the slightest chance that this kid is mine, I want to be in its life. And in its mother's.. If she'll let me" She asked in the form of a sentence as she locked eyes with the brunette, hoping that she would allow her to continue being in her life. Dinah looked at the floor for a moment before looking back up and nodding her head. Laurel let out a sigh of relief. She really couldn't afford to lose the one good thing that happened to her. 

The canary walked over to the couch. She motioned for the blonde to follow her with a tilt of her head. The two women sat down on the grey couch. Dinah sat Indian Style with both her feet tucked under one and other. Laurel leaned into the couch with the lower part of her right leg on her lap. She suddenly remembered the sushi she bought and how it made her 'baby mama' nauseous. The blonde gathered all of the sushi off the counter and threw it into the trash. 

Dinah clicked her tongue. "Thank you for that. I'm one hundred percent positive that I was gonna throw up again" 

"No problem" The blonde dusted off her hands. "Pizza?" She asked as she pulled her phone out of her front pocket. Instead of getting a verbal answer from the pregnant canary, her stomach growled, quite loudly, seconds after. "I'll take that as a yes" She chuckled. "Is a whole pepperoni okay or do you want your own topping?" 

"I'd like to have vegetarian sausage on my side" The brunette answered. She turned on the TV and scrolled through Netflix. 

"Vegetarian sau- you're a vegetarian?" Laurel asked, genuinely surprised. 

"Yeah" Dinah answered. She looked over at the other woman to see her mouth agape. "Don't look so shocked" 

"I'm not shocked.. You being a vegetarian actually makes a lot of sense now" The blonde dialed the number of the best pizza place in Star City. 

The canary knitted her eyebrows together. "What's that's supposed to mean?" 

"You're lowkey a hippie, D. No offense" 

The brunette faked gasp. "Am not!" She exclaimed. Laurel raised her eyebrow and tilted her head a little. "Shut up" She mumbled. 

Twenty-five minutes later, a redheaded delivery girl arrived with their pizza. Being the gentlewoman that she was, Laurel paid for the pizza and gave the girl a twenty dollar tip. The girls each took a slice of pizza with their preferred toppings while making small talk. 

"I don't think we should raise this kid in Star City" Laurel said, careful not to upset the other women in any way. 

"Agreed" The canary as she took another slice of vegetarian sausage pizza. "I want to raise him or her where I'm from" 

"Which is..?" 

"Central City" Dinah took a sip of her cherry cola. "We already know team Flash, so they might come in handy sometimes" 

"Yeah, maybe Doctor Ice Queen can be useful for delivering the baby if we don't make it to a hospital in time" The blonde agreed. 

"So, after we get the results back from the paternity test, which I still think is kind of ridiculous, we'll move to Central City" 

"That's the plan" Laurel took another bite of her second slice of pizza. "We just have to wait two more weeks" 

"Okay. What do we do in the meantime?" 

"Well, it's too late to tell team Arrow about the possible mini me growing inside of you, so" Laurel turned to face the brunette. "Let's get to know each other a little better" 

"What do you wanna know?" 

"Favorite color? Mines yellow" 

"Blue. My turn. Favorite food?" 

"Ravioli pasta" Laurel licked her lips, imagining the taste of it in her mouth. She shook her head. "Yours?" 

"Mac and Cheese stuffed onion rings. They were my favorites when I was a kid" Dinah smiled. "What's your favorite boy band?" 

"New Kids On The Block" 

"No way! Mine too"

Dinah high-fived Laurel, both of them laughing afterwards. They asked each other basic need to know questions such as 'what the other was allergic to?' and 'what type of music do you like?'. 

"Can I ask you something? I think this may be kinda personal, so you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Laurel said after she cleaned up the mess that they made on the counter. 

"Sure" Dinah said, kind of skeptical. 

"Earlier you said that you couldn't live knowing that you could've had a child that you actually wanted this time" The canary noticed the brunette canary shift uncomfortably in front of her. "Were you.. pregnant before?" 

Dinah took a deep breath. "Yes" She answered. "But it wasn't.." She closed her eyes as the worst moment of her life flashed before her eyes again. She brought her knees to her chest, hugging them out of fear. "It happened one day before my seventeenth birthday" 

Laurel felt sick because she knew where this was going. "You don't have to continue.."

"I had a friend. Conner Walsh. He was nice to me since my first day of High School even though he was one year older than I was"

"Walsh? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"His grandfather was Tommy Walsh, head of the Irish Mob back in the late 1970's" Dinah answered. "Anyway, I had to do a science project with his twin brother, Colin. He wasn't kind like his brother, but he was okay. Colin suggested that we did the project at his house, seeing as he had more resources and that his mother was a well-known scientist back then. I agreed to go to his house. I didn't have any reason not to trust him" She nervously played with the rings on her finger. "I was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up a bit and a blue black plaid skirt when I showed up at his house. We were sitting on a couch that he had in his giant room. I was going through a page of a book when I felt Colin's hand on my knee. I didn't really think much of it, but then his hand moved upwards and underneath my skirt" The brunette dug her nails into her upper arm. "I got up and headed for the door. Conner was there on the other side. I told him what Colin did..or was about to do and do you know what he said?" Dinah scoffed. "He said that I was asking for it. He closed in on me until I fell onto the bed. Conner pinned my hands above my head. I tried kicking, but Colin held my legs down. He looked at his brother and said: 'how about we give her an early birthday present?' with a smirk on his face. They tore my clothes off as if it was nothing. They each took turns on me..like I was some sort of toy for them to play with. After an hour or so, I couldn't take it anymore. I passed out, but they still kept going. When I woke up, it was maybe seven in the morning. I snuck out of Colin's room and went downstairs. Conner sat in the living room waiting for me. He threw a robe at me and wished me a happy birthday. I went home and told my mom about it, but I wish I didn't because when I told her she just shrugged and told me: 'boys will be boys'. A week later, I found out I was pregnant. My mom paid for my abortion and we never spoke about it again" She made both of her hands into fists. "Sometimes when I can't go to sleep at night, I still feel their hands on my skin" 

Dinah felt the tears streaming out of her eyes, but was too paralyzed by her past trauma to wipe the tears away. She closed her eyes and began counting backwards from ten. It was something she did to help herself calm down whenever she was in a situation where she felt threatened or trapped. A hand being placed on her knee made her open her eyes. The brunette turned her head to look at the woman beside her. 

Laurel wiped the tears on the canary's cheeks away with the palm of her hands and the back of her thumbs. "I'm so glad that you felt comfortable sharing this with me" She smiled lightly as she cupped her cheek. "I can't imagine what it must've felt like to have someone you trusted betray and violate you like that. You didn't deserve to have that happen to you and I'm sorry"

The brunette looked away and cleared her throat. "It's uh getting late.. You should go home" 

Laurel shook her head. "Don't shut me out now just because you feel vulnerable" She frowned. "Being vulnerable isn't a bad thing" 

"I just..I don't want you to look at me differently because of what I told you. I don't want you to treat me like I'm weak" 

"Dinah, you are one of the strongest women I know. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be Black Siren or worse, dead" The blonde scooted closer to the other woman. "Dinah Drake, you are a lot of things, but weak could never be one of them" 

The canary didn't know how to respond. She threw her arms around Laurel and held onto her tightly. "Thank you 

Laurel tensed, but relaxed and wrapped her arms around the other woman. For a split second at that moment, it felt like Dinah and Laurel's arms were destined to hold each other, keep each other safe and give each other strength. 

It was then that Laurel silently vowed to protect Dinah from anything that might cause her harm, whether that be physically, emotionally or mentally. As long as Laurel was alive, she would keep Dinah safe. And her baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there's that. We still don't know if the baby is actually Laurel's... Hehe
> 
> This series will have 5 or 6 parts
> 
> I have a smut idea in mind.. Maybe I'll write it
> 
> Anyway, have a good day :)


End file.
